Cycle of Faith
by Isolated Waves
Summary: Everything seemed normal, it was as though nothing would've gone wrong. I didn't expect something like this will happen. I never thought it would've ended like this. I just wished it never happened."
1. The Setting

"Bobby, wake up before the teacher sees you sleeping!" Joseph nervously whispered to Bobby as he shook him.

"Huh? What?" Bobby asked in confusion while adjusting to the lighting of this classroom.

"Joseph, Bobby! No talking in my classroom!" Mr. Hubert yelled with eyes of the student in the classroom begins to look at the two.

"Sorry Mr. Hubert." They both said in unison. Mr. Hubert continued on with his lecture as Bobby used his arm to wipe off his drool.

"Joseph, I had just had this very strange dream-"

"Bobby! What I just say! One more and it will be detention!" This started up some giggles as the boys hung their head down.

"I'll tell you later…" Bobby whispered for one last time.

In the hallways, Joseph ran up to Bobby, "Dude, you still didn't tell me about your dream?"

"Hmm…?"

"You know the dream in Mr. Hubert's class."

"Oh that? Sorry Joseph, I forgot all about that ever since Mr. Hubert mentioned the 'Big Test' that the school is taking soon."

"You know, TAKS. Remember he said there was a screw up in the results which might have affected our schedules?"

"You mean we have to take that stupid test again? My mom just started to get on my back about studying! If I mention this, then she will never stop pressuring me!" Joseph started to freak out.

"Joseph! Calm down. You have a month to study."

"Your right, but I am going to need a tutor in order to do so."

"Well if you need a tutor, why not asking Connie? She's smart enough to tutor you."

"You may be right, Bobby. I will need all the help I can get to try and to well on this test." Joseph sighed in relief.

"Hey guys! You ready for that test in History? I heard it is actually very hard." Connie told as she ran up to the two.

"Ugh! I hate history. When will people learn that the future is, well, the future?" Joseph groaned as Connie just giggled.

"Oh Joseph, we have history so we don't worry about repeating it, also it may very well change how we live as we look into it." Joseph giggled at the idea of his question sounding like it was stupid. Bobby just glared and quickly tried to change the subject.

"So Connie, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Why not a movie, I heard there is this really great one about-"The bell rung that interrupted their conversation. "Oh no, were later for our next class! We better hurry to social studies." The three rushed over to their next class.

"Okay class! I know that all of you know about the mess up in our test results, so I think I might actually cancel the test for those of you who want to just relax over the stress you are going through in this unforeseen event. So today's test will be canceled." The classroom erupted with cheers, "but! I decided we are going to do a history project which will be due in two months. This project is relatively big for your grade and you should have enough time to finish it." The classroom went into a dead silence. "I will pass out the requirements for this project around the room, please take one and pass it down. We will read it out loud." He grabbed a stack of papers and began to pass them out.

"Oh man, just when the test wasn't stressful enough, I am going under so much pressure." Joseph started to shake nervously.

Bobby tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, with Connie help tutoring you, Joseph you should be able to have enough time to pass."

"What about the football team, the hanging out with my friends, and what about everything! I am going to go under too much pressure." He began to shake widely and looked like he was about to break.

"Look, I'm sure you'll be just fine. All you have to do is plan it all out. Besides, what can go wrong?"

"Don't say that, everything goes wrong once someone says that."

"Calm down, Joseph. All you have to do is trust in faith."

**A/N: For those of you wondering, Mr. Hubert is a made up name. I needed a name to use for him and that was the best I could've thought of.**


	2. Deadly Rise

The clock was ticking slowly and sweat started to drip down on the forehead of the assistant manger of Strickland. "Hank, will you continue with the meeting, please?"

Hank came back to reality, "Oh, sorry Mr. Strickland." He stammered as he tried to continue on with the meeting, only to clumsily drop the papers from his wet hands. Hank has been under a lot of stress lately. He had to keep helping out in paying the bills more and more since Peggy had lost her job.

Finally the clock struck five and Hank was still covered in sweat. Mr. Strickland gave a glare and sighed, "Hank, we'll pick up with this meeting tomorrow, please don't act like this again. You're usually so calm when it comes to stuff like this."

"Sorry Mr. Strickland…" Hank said with his head down as he began to pick up the sweat covered papers. He needed some air or he thinks he just might pass out.

Bobby began to run out of breath after jogging for only a few minutes. He was out of shape and he knew it. He has been trying to lose weight for over a few months now and barely dropped anything. "Must…Keep…Going…" Bobby tried to speak as here kept running out of breath. He began to jog again, he only made it half a mile last time, and this time he was going for a full mile. It wasn't long before he ran out of breath again. "Damn…Only…Five…Yards…" He spotted a DQ up ahead and licked his lips at the thought of a chocolate ice cream right now. He quickly ran up to the DQ, forgetting about himself being out of breath. When he got there, he was about to go in when stopped by Clark.

He wheezed a before he spoke, "Hey Bobby, I saw you running." He wheezed again, "now you getting an ice cream? You're such a fatass."

"I'm a fatass? You're about the same weight as me. I say that we are pretty much tied." Bobby said with confidence as he quickly tried to avoid Clark, but the blond shoved Bobby before he turned around.

"Don't care me a fatass, asshole..." He said in his lazy tone of voice, as Bobby made no attempt to shove back and quickly turned his back. Clark grabbed Bobby's shirt and turned him around. "Don't turn your back on me, fatass..." Clark said once again as he shoved Bobby again. This time Bobby shoved Clark back after having enough of Clark. Clark gave a punch into Bobby's chest. Then knocked him to the ground where Bobby was suffering from constant blows.

Peggy was almost finished with dinner and grunted as she looked at the time. "It's almost six and neither of the two is here yet!" She shouted to herself, as Ladybird perked up from the sudden rise in volume heard in the house. Peggy turned the oven to a low setting and slumped on the couch with a sigh. "These two are always late; do they think I do not have problems of my own?" She asked to herself as she opened the drawer and dug into the pile to pull out a carton of cigarettes. "_Hank's stash…_" Peggy thought to herself, with an evil grin as she took out a cigarette from the box, and searched for a lighter. She searched all over the drawers and tossed things a side; then dug around in the kitchen, tossing more and more things aside. "_Damn…_" Peggy thought as she couldn't find a lighter. "What kind of house doesn't even have a lighter?" Piggy questioned to herself as she really felt like a smoke right now. She grabbed her keys and headed outside to find a lighter for the smokes, before she was about to go out of he mind.

Hank desperately took a smoke break before leaving to his house. He knew that he had quit, but it has been stressful and smoking seems to the only thing that is keeping him calm right now. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot before leaving to his truck. "Bye Enrique." Hank said, as Enrique waved while inhaling another smoke from his cigarette. Hank got in the truck and drove off from Strickland. It wasn't long till he got a call on his new cell phone that was coming from Bill. Thinking that it was just useless, he didn't answer, just kept driving. After a few times, Hank finally gave in and picked up, he didn't want to be an irresponsible drive, so he just put it on speaker, and tossed his phone on the seat, when it landed softly. "Hank here, what is it, Bill?"

"Hank, I have some great news! A celebrity is currently at the local bar, and she is smoking hot! She is going to be here for only a few days, so you might want to come here, now!" Bill studded with excitement after each sentence.

"I have to go home, Bill. I don't think it well matter if I go or not. Hank told while driving calmly on the road, with a little anticipation of actually wanting to see the celebrity.

"Please Hank, the celebrity is hot! I just learned her name, which is-"Bill couldn't be heard as an erupted cheer came from the background. "I got to go, Hank. Bye!" A dial tone was heard, and Hank thought for a moment, then turned his truck around and headed for the bar.

The phone rang at the Souphanousinphone's house, as Connie picked up with a deep voiced being heard from the other line. "Hello?"

Connie immediately recognized the voice, "Oh, hey Joseph. What's up?"

"Umm… I am wondering if I can get some tutoring from you. You know, for the retake of the Official State test?"

"Oh yeah, they said their results screwed up when they were recording it in to the computers. Sure, Joseph, I can tutor you."

"Great! Can I start tonight?" Joseph happily asked at the thought of actually spending an evening at Connie' alone.

"Sorry, Bobby and I have a date tonight, so tonight won't work. I can help you tomorrow afternoon, right after school, though; Okay?" Connie reasoned.

"Oh…Okay…" Joseph gloomily answered as dial tone was heard from the phone. He slammed the phone on the receiver and grew angry. "_Bobby… If I weren't friends with you, then I would've made sure you had what you deserve. Connie doesn't deserve a fat piece of crap like you…" _Joseph angrily thought to himself as he went to his room and stared out into space. Closing his eyes, imaging what it will be like if Connie and he just touched lips. Even for a second would be worth it to him.

When Connie walked towards her room, about to practice her violin, she noticed a strange smoke that was visible through her window. "Huh, I wonder what that is a bout…"

Bobby was walking down the street, bruised, black-eyed, and limping as he face a thrashing from Clark. "_I can't go on a date with Connie looking like this." _Bobby thought, as he tried to head home while still limping. Then fell from being in enormous pain. "Damn it!!" Bobby yelled, echoing throughout the air, as he got up while groaning in pain. He was almost home, and he was relieved as he can finally put ice on his sore body. He saw some smoke in the distance, and the sound of sirens came rushing from behind Bobby, and fire trucks past Bobby. "Huh? I wonder what that what's going on." Bobby quietly asked himself as he limped towards his home.

**A/N: For those who don't know who Clark is (I had a hard time remembering him myself) he is that chubby blonde kid with the pony tail who is usually a bully at the school.**


End file.
